koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mr. Karate II
Mr. Karate II or The Second Mr. Karate (二代目Mr.カラテ, Nidaime Misutā Karate) is an alias for Ryo Sakazaki, the central character in the Art of Fighting series. He inherited the mantle from the previous Mr. Karate and is usually referred to as "Mr. Karate" in his earlier appearances. He also sports a tengu mask for most of his alternate outfits. He is voiced by Masaki Usui. __TOC__ Story After the events of the Art of Fighting series, Takuma Sakazaki retires from the fighting scene and Ryo takes the identity of Mr. Karate. This new Mr. Karate travels the world proving the power of Kyokugenryu Karate. He appeared in Southtown and in Japan, during the Buriki One '99 Tokyo tournament. In Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, he is joined by an older Robert, previously unseen in other games. Personality As Ryo grows older, he becomes more serious about fighting and embraces his father's wishes. He wonders if he should keep his facial hair since his sister and many of his friends complain about it. Powers *'Energy Projectile' - Mr. Karate can fire a projectile of energy. *'Multiple Attacks' - Mr. Karate can deliver several punches at an amazing speed. Fighting Style Mr. Karate is now a master of Kyokugenryu Karate. In Buriki One, many of his flashier moves were removed due to character balancing issues. As such, he uses traditional karate to better fit the realistic fighting styles in the game. In his Wild Ambition and Maximum Impact appearances, he retains many of his classic moves and uses some of Takuma's specials. His appearance in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum uses a combination of his previous appearances with one of his supers being a homage to Buriki One's unique control system. The player has to input a sequence of joystick directions (instead of button presses) after a specific command in order to attack. Music *'GET HIGH ～BURIKI MIX～' - Buriki One *'Mr. Karate's Theme' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition (console version) Game Appearances *Buriki One *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition - unlockable on Playstation version *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - Both unlockable and Ryo Sakazaki's Another Outfit-Variation A *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Cameo Appearances * Garou Densetsu Special * KOF: Maximum Impact another outfit for Ryo Sakazaki Similar Characters *Ryo Sakazaki *Mr. Karate Trivia * A fan request for Ryo was to add the beer bottle chop that he did back in Art of Fighting into his moveset. As promised by the developers, it was added in the King of Fighters series. The move somewhat resembles the forward+medium punch Ryu uses in Street Fighter. Sprites Gallery Image:Ryoburiki profile.gif|Ryo's profile in Buriki One. Image:Ryoburiki-photo.jpg|Promotional art from Buriki One. mrkarateryo.gif|Mr. Karate II (Ryo Sakazaki Fatal Fury: Ambition PSX Official artwork karate.jpg|Mr. Karate 2 (Ryo Sakazaki in game model Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition PSX Image:Ryo-mi-2nd.jpg|Ryo Sakazaki's second outfit in KOF: Maximum Impact. Image:Mrkarate2 kofmi.jpg|Mr. Karate II in KOF: Maximum Impact 2. Image:Ryo-mi2another.jpg|Mr. Karate II's Another design in KOF: Maximum Impact 2. The default color (color A) is a mostly faithful adaption of his outfit in Wild Ambition. Image:Ryo-ngbc.jpg|Mr. Karate II in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Buriki One Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in August Category:Karatekas